You, Me, andthe Baby
by AshleyTrecartin
Summary: "No, it's mum's." Was Rose telling the truth...or is there more to the story?


_iYou, Me, and the Baby._

"_Mum, dad, Mickey…and the baby."_

"_You're not…?"_

"_No, it's mum's."/i_

Rose remembered the conversation they had that day she thought she was going to see the Doctor for the last time. She knew that if she'd told him the truth he would have torn apart both universes because he knew they couldn't be together. He wasn't actually there when they'd had the conversation. But now…now he was here with her. Her Doctor was here with her, and the pretense was over.

Her heart was pounding and her palms were sweating. She was beyond nervous to tell him the truth. The taxi pulled up to the mansion her parents' lived in and as she looked up at the place a hot ball of bile formed in her stomach. She had no idea how the Doctor was going to react to what she was about to tell him.

He didn't seem to notice anything was wrong as he took her hand and they walked up the stairs and into the house together. Pete was standing in the living room, holding Tony who was half asleep in his arms. Rose smiled and walked over, taking Tony into her arms. He looked up at her and his smile nearly broke her heart like it always did. It was too much like his fathers.

"So, this is Tony Tyler?" the Doctor asked coming over to look down at the small boy in Rose's arms.

"This is him," Rose agreed. She smiled and looked at the Doctor. He looked like he was okay with Tony…maybe he wouldn't take the news so badly.

"He doesn't look much like Pete…or Jackie for that matter." The Doctor looked at him more closely. "He has your eyes though." He looked up at Rose and she saw it the second the light bulb went off inside of his head. "Rose…?"

"We'll let you guys have some privacy." Pete and Jackie left the room.

"Rose, what the hell is going on?" the Doctor asked, taking a step away.

Rose bit her lip and put Tony on the couch with his stuffed rabbit. She took a breath and looked at the Doctor. "Tony…Tony isn't mum's…" She fidgeted on her feet, her nerves were a mess. If the Doctor didn't take this well, it was possible that everything was going to be over. "He's mine…and," she smiled and looked over at Tony who was chewing on the poor bunny's ears. "He's yours."

The Doctor's eyes grew wide, and his jaw dropped. He lost his balance and fell into the wall, nearly ripping the curtains on the nearby window down as he reached out to catch himself. Rose's words echoed in his head, and his brain was struggling to keep up with what was going on. He didn't think it was possible. Never would he dream of having a child again. He didn't think it was possible for him to have a child with a human… But he had. This was his and Rose's child. He realized Rose was staring at him and tears were forming in her eyes.

He swallowed hard and slowly stood on his own. He stood there for a moment making sure that he could actually move before he slowly walked over to the couch and picked Tony up into his arms. He cradled him close, staring down into his eyes. Tony did have Rose's eyes, but everything else was so familiar the Doctor was beginning to wonder how he hadn't realized as soon as he'd laid eyes on the boy. His hair, what little fluff there was, was a chocolate brown and when Tony smiled up at him the Doctor saw his own smile reflected back at him.

His heart swelled with so many different emotions he never thought he would feel again. Pride, love, the need to protect, a nurturing feeling deep inside of him that screamed at him to make sure Rose and Tony were protected forever.

Tony reached up with one of his small hands and the Doctor held out a finger for him. When those little fingers wrapped around his, he was caught.

Rose's fingers brushed across his face, leaving wetness behind. He hadn't realized he was crying. "Rose," he choked out. "Oh, my Rose." Using his other arm he pulled her into him and kissed her, something he never did enough of. At least now he had time to make up for that. He was never going to lose Rose again, or Tony for that matter.

"I didn't know how you would react," she whispered against his lips, her own tears starting to fall.

The Doctor smiled and wiped them away. "Rose Tyler, you've given me something I never thought I would have again. You've given me so much." He kissed her head and smiled down at Tony before looking back into her eyes. "You've given me my life back, and now it's completely dedicated to you, and Tony."

Rose smiled and wiped her eyes. "I love you, so much."

He smiled and kissed her head, pulling her into his chest. "I love you too, my Rose." He looked down at Tony who smiled up at him and Rose and he knew right at that moment that this is why he had been created. It was so he could be here to look after his family.

That thought hit him like a ton of bricks. i_Family/i._ He'd had one a long time ago, but now… His vision went blurry as more tears formed in his eyes and he wiped them away on his shoulders. This was his family. Rose and Tony.

"Rose?"

"Yes, Doctor?" she asked, looking up at him as Tony yawned and curled into his arms.

"Marry me." It wasn't a question, because he knew the answer. Rose gasped and looked up at him. "I told you, I can spend the rest of my life with you, I love you, Rose." He smiled and looked at Tony who had fallen asleep. "And even though we've just met, I love him too."

Rose smiled and pulled him down and kissed him. "You crazy man." She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Yes, yes!"

The Doctor smiled and followed Rose up the stairs to the nursery and they tucked Tony into bed. Rose went to the bedroom and he'd said he'd follow after a bit. He must have been in the nursery for hours, just watching Tony as he slept. His son. i_His/i_ son.

A small pang of guilt went through him because the other him, the original him would never know about this…but he supposed that's why Rose hadn't said anything. If the original him knew…both universes were likely to be destroyed. The Doctor decided that he was just going to have to love them both twice as much for himself and for the original him.

As he left the room, quietly closing the door, he knew that loving them was going to be the easy part. He knew he was a little rusty on the fathering skills, and the husband skills for that matter, but with Rose by his side, he knew that it would all come back to him. When they'd arrived at Bad Wolf Bay, what seemed like a life time ago, he never imagined that this is what he would be coming home to, but he was ecstatic that he had.

He went to the bedroom where Rose was waiting and took her into his arms. He might not have two hearts anymore, but the size of the one he had now, carried more love then even one hundred hearts could hold.


End file.
